Crossing Hearts
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Randy and Alya's relationship as told through a fifty word challenge.


A/N: I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Miraculous Ladybug or anything else mentioned

* * *

 **1\. Look**

One look at the girl across the room was all it took for Randy to be struck by the french girl's beauty. He didn't know her name or if she even spoke any English, but what he know was that he had to be close to her. So, without giving it a second thought, he made his way across the school mixer and toward the girl of his dreams.

"Uh, hi" he began, trying his best to sound as confident as he could be "I'm Randy. You, uh, wanna dance?"

The girl gave him a once over before giving her answer.

"Sure" she replied "I'm Alya by the way"

 **2\. Karaoke**

Karaoke night at Rachel's house went off without a hitch for both the students of Norrisville and their foreign exchange students. Heidi's cover of The Spice Girl's song 'Wannabe' wowed everyone while Chloe's take on 'Candy Store' from Heather's: The Musical made people want to rip off their ears. Thankfully, Nino and Adrian kept the show going with a great take on 'In the End' by Linkin Park which was followed by Howard singing 'Tubthumping' by Chumbawumba which earned him cheers from the audience and a wink from Debbie Kang. Mariette surprised everyone with an excellent rendition of 'Love Game' by Lady Gaga while Julian sang 'Dance Macabre' by Ghost in an effort to woo Juleka. But it wasn't until Randy took his turn on the mic that things got really interesting.

He sang 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica, and while it was a good, if not unexpected cover for him to pick, he had a reason for it. While he did intend for it to be a part of the fun, it was his way to tell his girlfriend that she was his end all be all, that he would love her and only her. Alya picked up his secret message to her and couldn't stop blushing for the entire set. As a way of returning the show of affection, the young blogger sang 'Hot Stuff' by Donna Summer as a way of telling her boyfriend of what they were going to do later tonight.

 **3\. Pics**

 **Randy: Yo, why was everyone mad at me at school today?**

 **Howard: Because you accidentally sent that dick pic that you meant to send to Alya to the group chat instead**

 **Randy: ...oh. I my defense, I really was drunk that night.**

 **Howard: I think you made all the girls at school really jealous of your girlfriend. I heard Chloe and Lila are especially envious after seeing that pic. Some of the boys are mad to, I think you made them feel small.  
**

 **4\. Cosplay**

If Randy was being honest with himself, it was kinda being the villain for once, if only it was for a convention. After it was decided that the group of friends wanted to do a group cosplay for the Norrisville comic convention, they chose to dress as a villain group out of how much fun it would be to pretend to be the bad guys for once. The students went to the con as the main villains from Power Rangers. Mariette dressed as the lovely yet deadly Scorpina while Adrian dressed as the menacing Goldar. Howard and Nino cosplayed as Baboo and Squatt respectively with Vincent dressed as Finnster and Buttermaker dressed as Rito. Alex, Bucky, Juekla, Juggo, Rose and Accordion Dave also got in on the fun by dressing up as members of the Putty Patrol.

This of course allowed Randy and Alya to dress up as the big villains themselves, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. However, it became quite clear that the young blogger was going a bit to deep into her character.

"You idiots are giving me a splitting headache!" Alya exclaimed as she swung her staff at the others

"Geez, she doing some serious method acting" Howard mentioned to his best friend

"No, she's just on her period" Randy corrected before getting cracked across the head by Alya's staff

 **5\. Heroine**

"Hey peeps! it's your home-girl H-Dubbs with the latest 411 on all the deets about the Nija's latest victory, or rather, latest butt saving. French heroine, Rena Rouge, swooped in a toots saved the Ninja from a killer spider robot! and while the day was so saved, our hero was pretty PO'd about his cheese getting totally ganked!"

 **6\. Keytar**

"Like this?" Alya asked as she pressed the keys on the instrument

After seeing her boyfriend playing the keytar so effortlessly, Alya wanted to give it a whirl. However, she lacked her lovers talent for it as he did, as was evident of their friends covering their ears as she wildly pressed the keys in a random pattern. Hoping to avoid everyone going deaf, Randy quickly took his instrument back.

"Uh, that was great, babe" Randy told her "But let's hold off on our next lesson until we get back home, ok?"

 **7\. Homework**

It was common knowledge that Randy by no means a fan of homework, but rather than let him get away doing nothing and struggle through school, Alya was not about to let her lover be held back. However, she quickly learned that her boyfriend couldn't be forced to do anything or he'd simply ignore you altogether. So, if Alya was to succeed in getting Randy to do his school work, then she had to trick him into doing. Fortunately, she knew how to get him to do what she wanted.

"Oh, Randy" she began as she entered his room "look what I got you"

Randy turned away from his TV to see the latest Grave Puncher in his girlfriend's hand. The boy's jaw dropped at the sight before him, instantly wanting to play the game at this very second.

"I'd love to play this with you, but it's to bad we have all that homework to do" Alya continued in a fake worried tone

"Well, what are we standing around here like a pair of shoobs?" her lover demanded "Let's do some math so we can punch some graves!"

"Whatever you say, honey" Alya replied with a sly smirk "It's your plan after all..."

 **8\. Disco  
**

"I can't believe you talked me into this, Cunningham!" Howard complained "these pants are crushing my balls!"

Tonight was the school's 70's-themed dance, and Randy and Howard had gone all out for the night, though the heavyset teen needed some serious convincing to go along with any of this. Randy had dressed up as the main character from Saturday Night Fever while Howard was wearing his dad's old disco cloths he had found in the attic.

"It's not like your using them" Randy mocked, making his friend grimace

"I don't why I had to come along anyway" Howard grumbled dejectedly "It's just gonna be you and Alya making out all night and I'll be the honking third wheel"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" the secret hero said "Take a look"

Howard looked to see that Alya, who was decked out with a full hippie attire with an afro wig, was standing with Debbie Kang, whom Howard had a massive crush on, even if he he wouldn't admit it. Upon seeing his love interest standing there made the heavyset teen instantly change his tune.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" the ginger asked in much more excited tone "let's show these jive turkeys whose the real pimps of this joint!"

 **9\. Fabric**

"Hey Alya, check out my new shirt" the freshman said as he showed off his new shirt"Go ahead, feel the fabric"

Curious, Alya lightly touched the sleeve of the shirt.

"Hmm...it's pretty soft" she noted "What's it made out of?"

Randy gave her a shit-eating grin, making the vlogger realize what she had walked into.

"Boyfriend material" he said triumphantly

Alya facepalmed and let out a long groan while her lover cheered in joy.

"That was thirty bucks well spent!" He proclaimed

 **10\. Blogs**

"I thought you just did blogs about Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Trixx pondered to his human partner as he looked at the recent pictures of the Ninja she had uploaded to the website

Ever since Alya and her class had been living in Norrisville due to the student exchange program, she had been keeping tabs on the city's local hero: the Ninja of Norrisville. And while they hadn't exactly hit it off in the times they had team up in her super heroine persona, Rena Rouge, she was still fascinated by him none the less.

"I just think he's interesting-that's all!" she tried to lie to the Kwami "it's just content for the site"

"Right, so why did you take a few pictures of his butt and keep them on your phone?" Trixx teased

Alya's response came in form of blushing bright red blush and hiding her face in her hands, making her partner burst into a fit of laughter in doing so.

 **11\. Chase**

For weeks, Rena Rouge had been stealing the Ninja's spotlight, and while he was cool with Ladybug and Cat Noir for the most part, Rena irked him for always showing up and saving the day like she usually did. Even when he had everything under control she just show up out of the blue and gank his cheese and then pop out just as quickly as she came. Well, today was going to b different, today he was going to chase her down and inform her who was the true hero of Norrisville.

"Get back y'a crazy shoob!" he shouted as he swung from building to building pursuit of the fellow hero

"And where's the fun in that?" Rena teased as she jumped from rooftop to another

Randy had been pursuing the heroine for nearly twenty minutes now and he knew that much like with France's other two heroes, her powers were finite. So, if wanted to stop her, he had to do it here and now.

"Ninja air fist!" he cried out as he fired a blast in her direction

The air fist stuck the the ground in front of Rena, knocking her back from the force of the impact in the process. With the fox-themed hero down, Randy landed in front of her in order to block her route of escape.

"Looks I got me a fox" he said

"You think so?" the fellow hero teased

Randy looked at her perplexed as she gave him a grin. Suddenly, Rena Rouge vanished in a cloud of orange smoke with a mischievous smoke. While the Ninja attempted to mentally piece together what had just happened, he heard a whistle. Randy turned his head to the left to see the real Rena standing on the building across from him. She blew him a kiss before taking off into the city, making Randy let out a series of less than kind words in doing so.

 **12\. Reschedule**

It was supposed to be a nice little double date at the movies with Howard and Debbie tonight, but the forces of evil clearly didn't get the memo, as was evident with the sounds of explosions and panicked screams of the innocent that could be heard from all the way from downtown. Despite wanting to just let Ladybug and Cat Noir handle it alone for once, the secret hero knew that he couldn't ignore the call to action. He then pulled Howard aside in order to work out an escape plan that hopefully wouldn't hurt his lovers feelings to much.

"Listen Howard, there's some serious Ninjaing I gotta go do downtown" he began in a hushed voice "I need you to make up some excuse that'll not hurt Alya's feelings"

"What should I say to her?" his friend inquired

"I don't know, tell he something like my mom's sick or my dad was attacked by a dingo or I have to finish this big school project" Randy offered before adding "You know what, don't use that last one then she'll know for sure I'm lying. Just think of something, and fast!"

"Got your back, bro" Howard assured

With a quick high-five, Randy quickly took off into the restroom so that he could throw on his mask in private, leaving Howard to bear the bad news to the blogger. However, just before he could open his mouth, Alya came rushing up to him in a panic.

"Howard, I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Something big just came up" she began in a rush "I need you to tell Randy something so I won't hurt his feelings like I got a major scoop on Ladybug or something"

"Uh...sure" the heavyset teen replied, clearly confused

"Your the best!" she thank as she quickly took off out of the theater

while Howard was curious as to why his best friend's girlfriend needed to leave in such a rush without giving a him proper reason as to why, he could honestly care less. He sucked at making up lies on the fly and with both of them gone it gave him the chance to make out with Debbie in the theater without being stopped by either of them. But more importantly, it also meant that there would be more popcorn for him engorge himself on.

 **13\. Doug**

Randy loved these fire drills, mostly because it gave him the chance for him and Alya to sneak off and make out in the janitor's closet for a little bit. As the lovers tongues were intertwined in a heat of passion, the door was suddenly thrown open to reveal a certain little snitch.

"Principal Slimovitz, Randy and Alya are making out in the janitor's closet instead attending the fire drill!" he called out, pointing at the two teen's as he did

"How many times must I teach this lesson, Doug?!" the principal shouted back furiously "Just for that your staying outside for the rest of the day!"

 **14\. Peace**

"So...we're cool, right?" Randy asked cautiously

Nino turned to face Randy with a quizzical look on his face. For months the two had been friends ever since the students had come over from France. However, it was always awkward for the secret hero to be around the ex-boyfriend of his girlfriend. Even when he was with Alya he kept his distance from the DJ whenever they were in a group.

"Yeah, we're cool dude" Nino confirmed, still confused "Why wouldn't we be?"

"You know..." the freshman hesitantly began "Because you and Alya used to be a thing and now me and her are. I don't want any bad blood between us, bro"

Nino looked away for a moment. Alya was never really clear as to why she and Nino broke up, nor did Randy dig deep into it, but he did know that before she started dating the young hero that she and the DJ were very close according to Mariette.

"Alya and I are still cool with each other, but it still hurt when we broke up" he admitted "We just started to drift apart, y'a know? but when I see you to together, I can see it in her eyes that she loves you, dude. Maybe even more than she did me"

"Come on man, it's not like that" Randy tried to brush off "Mariette told me how in sync you guys were-I could never replace that!"

"Dude, she's nuts about you" Nino answered "She told me herself"

"She did?" Randy asked, now the one to be confused"Why the juice would she do that?"

"Yeah bro, just because we broke up doesn't mean we're not still friends" the other teen furthered "She tells me about how you make her feel like the world! How awesome you can be with just a stupid joke! she's thinks your the most amazing guy on the planet!

To further drive the point across, Nino put his hand on his friend's shoulder to show that he was at peace with him.

"The point is that you make Alya happy, Randy" he continued with a smile "and as long as she's happy, then I'm happy for the both of you"

 **15\. Squeeze**

With Adrian Agreste now attending Norrisville High, Hannibal Mcfist got the brilliant idea to use the young model to showcase Mchuggers mach two. In exchange for modeling the new fashion line, the boy as gifted with a pair of Mchuggers. Sadly, no one told the blonde how tight they were going to be.

"Mchuggers...to..tight!" he wheezed out

"I feel you on that one, bro" Randy agreed

 **16\. Sister**

Since Randy had been dating Alya, she had introduced him to her family back in France via webcam. her parents were delightful and instantly accepted the teen without a second thought. The twins, though they teased they're elder sister about having a boyfriend with purple hair, thought Randy was by far the coolest guy they had ever met. However, the same could not be said for Alya's elder sister, Nora, who had some advice for her little sister's new lover.

"Listen up punk! If you break my little sister's heart, I swear I will be one the first flight to Norrisville so I can hunt you down personally! When I find you I'm gonna twist your head right off of your shoulders and mount it on my wall like a trophy!" she exclaimed "Y'a got that runt?!"

"Yes, ma'am" Randy eeped out, looking pale as a ghost

 **17\. Miscommunication**

In an attempt to better connect to with his girlfriend , Randy would often go online and spend hours to learn how to speak his lover's native language. After two weeks of learning how to speak the language of love, the ninja thought that he was ready to speak to Alya in French. Fortunately, his girlfriend had gotten herself some new cloths, giving him the perfect chance to bust out his mad French skills and tell her that she looked breathtaking. But much to the freshman's shock, rather than swoon over his knowledge of her country's language, Alya instead scowled at him and dumped her lunch tray over his head before storming off, all the while his French friends burst into a fit of hysterics.

"What the juice was that for?" he demanded as he wiped his face clean of the spaghetti that was now all over him "I told her that she looked beautiful!"

"Randy, you just told her that she looked a dead skunk in French" Mariette explained, all the while still laughing

"Oh..." the secret hero realized before quickly running after her "Baby wait up! I was trying to say you looked hot! can't you just give me an A for effort!"

 **18\. Tension**

Ladybug and cat Noir gave one another a sideways look of annoyance at the scene before them which had been continuing since they had finally stopped the giant robo-cobra that was attacking Norrisville. It was funny at first, but now it was getting on their nerves.

"And I'm telling you that I had the situation under control!" the Ninja shot back "So make like one of your illusions and vanish!"

"Oh, so being swallowed by a robot your idea of under control?" Rena snapped back "If it wasn't for me then you'd be snake chow right about now!"

"It was all part of my plan!" the Ninja defended "But once again you come in a gank my cheese like you always honk'in do!"

"Why you no good son of a-"

"Oh just kiss already!" Ladybug called out to the other heroes

Rena Rouge and her rival instant stopped their argument and glanced at one another awkwardly. In a state of panic, the Ninja fumbled around for one of his smokebombs before quickly throwing one down, making a hasty retreat in the process.

 **19\. Surprise**

Ever since several of the foreign exchange students had been set up to stay with a few of the Norrisville students. Case in point was having Alya stay with Theresa Fowler. The two girls got along swimmingly, even if they had completely different hobbies. One thing they enjoyed doing was making breakfast on the weekend, but when her house guest wasn't awake to cook alongside her, Theresa became curious as to why Alya hadn't come down stairs yet and went up to the guest room where she living in.

"Alya?" she said as she entered "Is everything-"

The baton twirler stopped mid-sentence at the sight before. There standing before her with his shirt off and halfway putting his pants back on was Randy Cunningham. Alya was setting up in her bed with the sheets covering her bare chest. Both of the young lovers looked as though they were dears caught in the headlights as Theresa stared back at them, awestruck at the sight before her.

"I'll, uh...I'll let you guys get dressed" was all she said before slowly backing out of the room

 **20\. Football**

"Are you kidding me?!" Randy exclaimed furiously as he shot up from the couch "You don't call holding on that other play by the other team, but that love tap is considered roughing the passer?! get the hell out of here with that shit!"

In the team that Alya had been dating Randy, she had come to understand his love of football, and currently his favorite team, the Norrisville Spartans, were getting beat badly by the Flackville Snapping Turtles the french girl had no idea about the ins and outs of the game, she made an attempt to still watch the game regardless.

"Yeah, if he had just thrown it out of bounds they could've gotten a first down!" she agreed, trying her best to sound interested with what was going on

Randy turned to face his lover with a look of pure shame on his face.

"You have no idea what's going on, do you?" he asked bluntly

"I just wanted to be apart of the excitement" his girlfriend admitted

"Well, thank you for trying" he said with an added kiss on her forehead

 **21\. Competition**

Howard, though he did like and respect Alya, there was one problem he had with her: she took to much time away from Randy for him to spend time with his bro. They're time with the secret hero clashed with one another, which usually lead to situations such as this.

"He's spending a day at the mall with me!" Alya snapped

"No, he's spending the arcade with me today!" Howard shouted back

"Don't I get a say in this?" Randy meekly asked

"NO!" the two denied in unison

 **22\. Rain**

"Oh crap!" Alya groaned as she looked out the door as the rain came roaring down from the skies above "I forgot my umbrella!"

Suddenly, the young girl found herself wrapped up in her boyfriends hoodie. She looked over to see Randy's just smiling brightly back at him before they ran ran through the pouring rain back to Randy's house, all the while the freshman was absolutely drenched. But so long Alya was ok, than he could deal with a little cold.

 **23.** **Cheating**

Alya honestly didn't know which was worse: nearly getting mugged or being saved by the Ninja. After a late night movie date with randy, Alya was headed back to Theresa's alone despite Randy instance of going along with her out of fear of something happening to her. But Alya firmly informed him that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. However, halwayf back to her home away from home, a street gang grabbed the girl and pulled her into an ally where they held her against the wall at knife point as they took her purse. Rather than just leave it that, one of the gang members thought he could get a little frisky with the blogger. Though she had Trixx with her, Alya knew she couldn't transform and fight back out of fear of having her identity revealed.

Fortunately, or rather, unfortunately, for the secret heroine case, the Ninja suddenly appearing in a cloud of orange smoke. He moved like lightning as he beat down the gang members in under a minute. What was odd was that the the Ninja didn't do his usually banter or even exclaim his attacks like he usual did. No, this time he was fast, precise and downright brutal. Once the last of the gang members were knocked out, the Ninja jumped up and vanished into the night once he reached the rooftops.

Rather than be thankful that she was saved, Alya was more angry at herself for making such a dumb decision like that. As she continued to mentally kick herself, the Ninja suddenly climbed back down from the darkness above as he hung upside down with his scarf holding him steady.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern in his tone

"I had it under control!" Alya scolded

"Not from where I was standing you didn't" the protector of Norrisville pointed out "I'm just glad your safe"

"Why do you even care anyway?" she questioned "Shouldn't you be showboating somewhere?"

The Ninja was viably taken aback by the question. As he fumbled for a an answer, Alya could almost swear she could see him blushing through the mask.

"I care about everyone in my city" he finally replied "and that includes you"

Just then, the Ninja did something that wasn't expecting. The hero of Norrisvlle pulled down his mask just enough to show his mouth before pulling her in for a quick kiss. Now it was Alya's turn to blush bright red. It felt so wrong to kiss another person who wasn't her lover, even if it was a superhero. But at the same time, the kiss felt so familiar to her, like she had been kissed this way before.

"Consider that as a way of thanking me, sexy" the Ninja "Catch you later!"

With that, the black-clad finally escaped into the night with a smokebomb, leaving the teen feeling a mixture of anger, confusion and strangely enough, infatuation.

 **24.** **Concern**

"Let me go!" Randy demanded as Rena Rouge set him down after saving him from the latest monster attack

"Easy kid, it's a warzone back there" the fox-themed heroine reminded him

"I don't care, my girlfriend back there!" the freshman shouted in her face "I'm going back there and if you wanna stop me, then your gonna have to break my legs to keep me from going back there!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rena said as she blocked his path "I saw your girlfriend back there. I promise I'll make sure she's safe"

Randy glared at her with a look that made Alya inwardly curse herself for having to lie right to her lover's face.

"Fine..." he relented begrudgingly "Just make sure she's ok"

Rena nodded in understanding before jumping away and back toward where the monster was attacking, giving Randy the space he needed to run off and throw on his mask so that he could personally ensure that his girlfriend was safe.

 **25\. Monster**

In the time that Alya had been in Norrisville, she never thought that an Akuma would ever make it the city. But she should've known that if Ladybug was here that Hawkmoth as sure to follow. There was a time in Norrisville that people would be turned into monsters by the dark magic of a wicked Sorcerer, but Randy told her that he was defeated by the Ninja shortly before the students arrived from France. So, when Chloe insulted someone for not always being there for his girlfriend, no one thought that one of those wicked butterfly's would transform that someone into a super-villain.

And unfortunately for Rena Rouge, that someone was her boyfriend.

"None you can stop me!" Randy, now going by the name of Hellhound, proclaimed wickedly "I will burn this world and forge a new era of peace so that Alya and I shall rule it as the new Adam and Evil!"

"Fat chance, Hellhound!" Ladybug shot back "We'll stop you before you can get yours filthy claws any where near our friends!"

"Shouldn't we wait for the Ninja to show up?" Cat Noir questioned "We could use the help"

"There's no time!" Rena answered sharply "We need to save Randy here and now before he hurts someone!"

And with that, the fox-themed hero leapt into the fray before her partners could stop her.

 **26\. Recovery**

"How many people did I hurt?" Randy questioned solemnly

It had been several hours since Randy had been released from the Akuma's hold on him thanks to Ladybug and the other heroes, but even after that, the freshman was still mentally out of it. It was clear to Alya that her lover was shaken by the experience and did her best to comfort him.

"Randy, you can't think about-" she attempted to say

"How many?" he repeated in a sharp tone

Alya could see in his eyes that he wasn't ready to drop this anytime soon. So, against her better judgment, she gave in and answered him.

"You threw Kim against the wall pretty hard" she informed him "he's ok, just a few bruises at best. You also destroyed Principal Slimovitz's car, but that's pretty normal"

"There's more to it, isn't there?" he persisted "Tell me"

His girlfriend gave him a concerned look before relenting and speaking further.

"You also destroyed the library and broke Nathaniel's leg during the attack" she continued sadly "You also punched Howard in the chest pretty hard"

Randy's eyes widened in horror upon hearing that, but before he could ask the obvious, his girlfriend was one step ahead of him.

"He's ok, he just got the wind knocked out of him" she quickly assured "Debbie's taking care of him now"

"I'm so sorry" he breathed out with guilt in his tone "I just lost control"

"Hey, don't blame yourself" the blogger told him gently as she held him "It wasn't you, and everyone knows it. We've all been Akumatized at one point or another-even I was turned into a villain awhile back"

"At least you didn't nearly kill your best friend" Randy muttered

"No, but I did almost kill Ladybug" Alya mentioned "Think of how bad that would've been for my blog?"

The secret hero let out a soft chuckle at that before returning the hug. True, this would be something he'd have to find to get through this, but at least he had the perfect support system to do so.

 **27\. Offspring**

"So, if we ever had kids, what do you want name them?" Randy posed

Alya was surprised that her boyfriend would be asking that question to say the least, but then again, it wasn't like that wasn't a thing that was on her mind.

"Well, if it's a girl, I want her name to be named Sophia" she replied candidly "if it's a boy, then Dante"

Randy playfully snorted at that.

"And what would you name our children?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Defiantly not those names" he said "check it: if it's a boy, then we'll name him Zack. And if it's a girl, then we'll name her Marcy"

"We're not naming our daughter after a character from the Peanuts" Alya shot him down "I think since I'm the one who'll be carrying the baby in me and painfully giving birth to it, then I should name it"

"Yeah well you need me to fire my DNA in there first before you get to say whose gets to name our kid" the freshman countered

"Well then maybe you should start finishing in me instead of on me then" she informed him with a smirk"Which by the way, you need to work on your aim. I'm kinda getting tired of washing our possible children out of my hair"

"Tell you what" Randy began to offer "Let's wait a couple more years until we're married, you know, considering that you sister would pull me inside out for getting you pregnant this young. But should there come a time when I no longer wish to hit my mark all over your chest or back, I'll gladly load your womb up with a big ol' heaping helping of myself. Then we'll further debate the baby's name"

"Man, this conversation got really sexual real quick" Howard's voice pointed out

The two lovers turned to see the ginger looking back at them with a shit-eating smile, having heard everything they had said. Their response to him came in the form of a unified kick in the balls.

 **28\. Headcannon**

"So what if Deku and Ruby aren't from the same show, if they were in the same universe they'd totally hook up!" Randy defended his crossover ship from his lover's biting remarks

 **29\. Push-Up's**

"Forty-eight...forty-nine...fifty!" Randy wheezed out before collapsing face first to the ground

"I want to see fifty more" Alya, who was sitting cross-legged on his back ordered

Randy let out another groan before starting up again.

 **30\. Sucker Punch  
**

Alya was by no means a violent person, but when she saw a clearly drunk Chloe putting her hands all over her boyfriend at the party, a switch went off in her head, a switch that read 'beat that bitches ass'. Randy was trying his best to get away from the blonde's grasp, but she was holding onto him to tightly. Alya gulped down the rest of her beer before storming up to her long-time bully with a look of pure rage in her eyes.

"Hey, Chloe!" she snarled

The second the mayor of Paris's daughter turned around, she was greeted with a fist that broke her nose on contact, knocking her down in the process. As Sabrina scrambled to pick her now unconscious friend off of the floor, Howard ran over to the blonde's sleeping form to give his diagnosis.

"You got knocked the fuck out!" he shouted

 **31\. Kwami**

"So, let me get this straight" Randy said "This little snake-thing is gonna make me into a superhero?"

Ladybug nodded in confirmation. Randy inwardly cursed himself for doing this, but with the mask back at his house he had no other option to help save Alya from the clutches of Viceroy's latest robot. He just knew that the Nomicon would give him a serious lecture when he got back, but for right now, he had no other choice.

"I am no thing!" the Kwami snapped as it flew toward Randy's face "I am Sass! and it would do you well to respect me, mortal!"

"Touchy, ain't he?" the freshman mentioned to Ladybug

"If you wish to use my power, then you must say 'Sass, Quick Strike!'" the tiny creature explained

Randy felt like he was cheating on the Nomicon for doing something like this, but if it meant saving the love of his life, then he would gladly take on a new role to do so.

"Sass, Quick Strike!"

 **32\. Portrait**

"This is...interesting, Nathanial" Alya said as she looked over the portrait she had commissioned him to draw of her and her lover "I uh...really dig the flying monkeys in the background" **  
**

**33\. Coffee**

"Thanks" the Ninja said to the waitress as she poured him a cup of coffee

"Don't mention it" she answered "we don't get many superheroes in this part of town"

"Hey, Shirley" a man called out to the waitress "There's another hero outside the diner"

Sure enough, there standing outside of the diner looking in through the window was another colorfully costumed character. However, this wasn't Ladybug or the heroes that were new to the city, but something that had been tracking the protector of Norrisville across the city after nearly killing him the first time around.

"That's not a hero" he corrected

"Oh?" Shirley said curiously

"That's a villain" the masked hero informed her as his opponent entered the diner

"Oh" the waitress realized nonchalantly before inquiring "There gonna be a fight?"

"Yeah..." the Ninja confirmed as his muscles began to tense up as the now Akumatized Howard came right up behind him "There's gonna be a fight"

 **34\. Weapons  
**

"I'm just saying sword beats flute as a weapon" the Ninja informed Rena

"And I'm just saying that no it doesn't" the fox-themed heroine argued

"Let's just agree and say yes it does" the hero of Norrisville

"Ok, but let me take it back and say no it doesn't" Rena persisted

"Uh, guys?" Cat Noir interrupted "we got a giant robot to stop here"

"Right, right sorry" the Ninja apologized before whispering to the fox girl "no it isn't"

"Yes it is" she whispered back sharply

 **35\. History  
**

"You know this isn't the first time that the Ninja and a bearer of the Fox Miraculous have met" Trixx causally mentioned "Why I remember back when in what you humans call 'World War Two' when the Ninja and my master at the time fought to take back Paris from the Nazi's. Oh, there's another time back in the eighties when they teamed-up again to stop a nuclear disaster from happening"

"So, wait, you knew about the Ninja this whole time and didn't tell me?" Alya gathered "why not?"

"You never asked, silly!" the Kwami replied with a laugh

 **36\. Stand**

Rena's vision was blurred from the hit she just took, but even with her line of sight still hazy, she could still see the ninja standing before the twelve Akumatized villains that now surrounded him. His costume was torn and it was clear even to Rena that her rival was trying his hardest not to fall to the ground like the other heroes had done.

"Give up, Ninja!" the evilized Theresa, now known as the Dark Dancer, commanded "you can't take us all on!"

"Yes, surrender Ninja!" Julian, now the villain called Baron Von Gore added wicked "do so and we might let you live!"

"Keyword being 'might'" Flute Girl, now the Pied Piper, finished with dark smile

The Ninja only narrowed his eyes as a look of determination came over him. He planted his feet firmly on the ground as he put his fists up in front of the horde of evil before him.

"I could do this all day" he told them all

It was then that Randy felt someone stand beside him. He turned to his left and saw a badly beaten Rena Rouge standing at his side.

"I thought I told you to run" he reminded her

"Why, so you can have all the fun by yourself?" she mocked with a weak, but playful smirk

With a small nod in thanks from the fellow ninja, they leapt into the fray together.

 **37\. Lingo  
**

"That test was so wonk!" Alya said bluntly as the group departed from Mrs. Driscoll's class

"Oh my god, she's using the local's lingo" Alex said in shock "she's gone full native!"

"Next she'll be playing at Greg's Gamehole while wearing her new Mcshorts" Mariette playfully teased

"You all suck!" the blogger shot back

 **38\. Thanksgiving**

At first, Randy thought that it would be nice to bring Ayla to his parents house for Thanksgiving. However, that idea the moment they broke out the baby pictures and the embarrassing bath story he and Howard had awhile back.

 **39\. Styx**

"Randy, I love you, but I swear to god if you play 'Mr. Roboto' one more time I will break up with you after I break your wrist"

 **40\. Reveal  
**

"Alya, we need to talk" Randy began slowly

Alya couldn't help but tense up a bit at the sound of that. While she had no idea what he was going to say, she had a fear that this was about to be the end of their relationship. Once he managed to pull her away from everyone else, Randy took in a deep breath before speaking.

"There's something I need to tell you, but I don't know how to form the right words" he furthered "show I'll just show you instead"

With that, he reached into his jacket and pulled out his mask, making his girlfriend's jaw drop upon seeing it. All this time, the one person that she thought of as nothing more than a spotlight stealing hog, was really the man she loved this whole time. It as in this moment that she knew what she had to do. She opened the breast pocket on her shirt to allow a little fox-like creature out to let Randy see.

"Is that a honk'in Kwami?" he asked, dumbstruck

"I thought since we're sharing secret identities that I'd introduce you to my little buddy" his lover explained "This is Trixx"

"Wait...that's the fox Kwami" Randy noticed before putting two and two together "oh you gotta be fucking kidding me..."

"Surprise" Alya awkwardly said with a small smile

 **41\. Spandex**

The two young lovers had to agree: sex in their superhero alter egos was amazing. although, they'd have to find a new place to to make love considering the footage of them doing it on the rooftop of the local bank was the top news story at the moment.

 **42\. Travel  
**

"What do you mean your coming with me?" Alya inquired

"My parents filled out the forms for me to spend the summer at your school" Randy explained "I'm not crazy about the summer classes, but as long as I'm with you I can manage. And don't worry, the city should be safe for the time being once Mcfist figures out I'm not around"

"But where will you stay?" she persisted

"Nathanial said his family would be happy to take me in while I'm living in Paris" her lover answered "Face it babe, your not getting rid of me that easily"

Alya couldn't help but hug her lover tightly.

"I love you, you know that?" she reminded him

"Love you more, babe" he said before kissing her deeply

"Hey so is this gonna be a first class type deal, because my butt ain't exactly designed to fit in couch seating" another voice interjected

Alya turned to see none other than Howard standing there is a suitcase in hand. Alya instantly turned to face Randy with a glower on her face.

"Also Howard is tagging along. Hope that's cool with you" he added sheepishly

 **43\. Texts**

 **Alya: Bea, come over**

 **Randy: honey it's late and that last Akuma damn near broke my back  
**

 **Alya: Nora's not home**

 **Randy: I'll be there in five minutes!**

 **44\. Foreign**

"Well how was I supposed to know that you couldn't say that word here?" Howard defended as a black butterfly began to fly toward Mariette's mother

 **45\. Sparring**

"So, remind me again why were training without our powers again?" Alya asked

"Because there might be a time when we can't reach our mask or Kwami in time and may have to defend ourselves without it" her lover explained "Besides, you look pretty sexy in sweat pants"

 **46\. Bros**

"I'm just saying that if you two ever get hitched I'd automatically be the best man" Howard reasoned

"But what about Adrien?" Randy posed

"What him?" Howard asked suspiciously

"If I make him best man then we have have that sweet Gabriel Agreste money for the wedding" Randy answered

"That is a good point" hos bro agreed "Tell you what, make me executive best man and we'll call it even"

"What the hell is that?" his purple-haired friend questioned

"It's the same as best man, but I get to do all the cool stuff like plan the bachelor party and shit" the ginger told him "which you best have something to remove glitter, because we'd hit all the strip joints in Paris!"

 **47\. Protectors**

Weather they be in their superhero alter egos or just themselves, Randy would always be there to protect the woman he loved. From Chole's mocks or an Akuma about to kill, he would be right there to throw himself into danger to make she was safe. Although to be fair, Alya did her fair share of saving him as well. weather it be from a villain or from himself, she would be right there by his side no matter what.

 **48\. Proposal**

in the five years they had been together, Alya was still at a loss for words when Randy got down on one knee as they were atop the roof of Notre Dame cathedral in their superhero forms with a ring held up to her. Well, that wasn't entirely true, there was one word that came to mind.

"Yes"

 **49\. Positive**

The married couple looked at the pregnancy test in total disbelief for a good three minutes before exploding into a unified fit of joy at the little plus mark they saw.

 **50\. Future**

"Zack, take Sophia and find somewhere safe to hide" Randy ordered his son as he pulled out his Ninja mask as the latest Akumatized villain approached the park "Your mother and I will handle this"

"Aw, but I wanna see the fight!" the ten year old boy compiled as he held his four year old sibling in his arms

"Listen to your father, Zack" Alya furthered as her Kwami flew out of her purse


End file.
